<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this world there's only you by loverboyera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836677">in this world there's only you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboyera/pseuds/loverboyera'>loverboyera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, this is not rpf this is not real person fiction.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pandora's Vault Prison, Spoilers, i am so bad at tagging help, no beta we die like wilbur, this is not RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboyera/pseuds/loverboyera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george breaks dream out of prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this world there's only you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'll probably come back and polish this some other time, but i'm on the verge of falling asleep and busted this out in a fifteen minute frenzy so please take it. i have a lot of thoughts about george not found. [ NOT RPF / REAL PERSON FICTION ]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No," Dream says. There is disbelief, there, but mostly there is sorrow. There is fear. George watches him, observes the way he is slumped on his knees, observes the way he is unused to it though George thinks he looks better at this angle. He cocks his head, goggles hiding any semblance of emotion that may cross his gaze.</p><p>"No, what?" Nightmare is in his hand, the bow retrieved from Snowchester with little to-do. To be returned back to it's rightful owner, George thinks in satisfaction, but rather than taking it on sight Dream had sunk to his knees and stared at George in something like bewilderment, had asked <em> Where's the warden? </em>and seemed shell-shocked when George told him the warden lay bled out in Pandora's main lobby, three arrows sticking out from his neck.</p><p>"No," is all Dream repeats, and he is looking at George's face with an unseeing gaze. George sighs. He'd only visited once while Dream was here, but he'd learned the layout by heart; there'd been no reason to keep coming back, not until he was ready. Maybe Dream was upset George had left him alone.</p><p>"Dream." He thinks about squatting down but decides against it, just crosses his arms instead. "I don't understand the issue, here. Tommy's gone; now, so is Sam. You can come back, and there will be no one to oppose you anymore."</p><p>"You're supposed to be <em> good,” </em> Dream blurts, and George can't help the laugh that bubbles out. He covers his mouth, to be polite. "You don't kill people, George. That's not-- you don't <em> do </em> that. I don't want that for you. You're <em> good, </em>Gogy, the only good thing left--"</p><p>"Dream," George says, tone full of affection and simper and condescension all at once. Dream's mouth snaps shut, for once, and George holds out not the bow this time, but his hand. He waits five long seconds before realizing Dream will not take it, and rather than wait longer he instead pushes a hand through Dream's hair and caresses his cheek. "Lover, beloved."</p><p>"You're good, George," Dream whispers again, and George smiles at him.</p><p>"Tell me, Dream. How could I be good when I love you?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>